


amour sans fin

by haonoir



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, domestic gyuhao !, its just rlly cheesy overall, they own a cat!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:11:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23713234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haonoir/pseuds/haonoir
Summary: minghao forgets valentines day but, luckily for him, he has a boyfriend that loves him with or without a gift.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 58





	amour sans fin

**Author's Note:**

> done as a commission for anonymous ~
> 
> i did this awhile back but its VERY out of my comfort zone in terms of stuff i write... im used to a plot and pining LMAO
> 
> im happy this was commissioned tho bc it gave me the chance to experiment w domestic gyuhao !!! im happy with how it turned out and i hope you all enjoy it as well <3

Minghao was not in the best mood.

To be fair, he had his reasons. His day began with missing the bus, causing him to arrive fifteen minutes late to work. His boss, who was annoyed by his late arrival, then spent the entire day nagging him about the many different tasks he needed to do. To top it all off, he managed to miss the bus to take him home and ended up getting caught in the pouring rain while walking from the stop to his apartment.

So yes, he felt his anger was justified. 

He grumbled to himself as he stomped down the hallway, struggling to get his keys out of his wet jacket pockets, causing his phone to tumble to the ground. Nothing could go his way it seemed. Minghao sighed to himself and picked up the phone before moving to open the door.

Once he managed to get his door open, he kicked off his shoes in frustration and threw down his bag alongside them only for his paperwork to slip out onto the floor in front of him. He stared in silence as the papers began to soak up the water his jacket had been dripping onto the ground around him. Before he could rip his hair out and begin to scream, he heard his name being called from the kitchen.

“Welcome home sweetheart, darling, dearest, love of my life who is sopping wet. Is there a reason why you are sopping wet?” Mingyu said, swinging out of the kitchen with a confused smile on his face. 

One thing Minghao had always loved about Mingyu was his constant positivity. He was the definition of an optimist. He could be in a horrible situation and still find a way to put a good spin on it. However, at the moment, it was the last thing Minghao felt like being around. If he didn’t love him so much he would have lost it in the face of his positivity.

“It rained.” He replied bluntly. 

“Oh. Well, what are you doing standing there? Go get changed into something warm. I’ll grab you a towel quickly because I’m making dinner right now. Don’t want to burn our place down.” Mingyu walked towards him and pressed a brief kiss to his forehead before turning to grab a towel from the hall closet.

“You’re making dinner. Thank god, your food heals all wounds. Both mental and physical ones.” Minghao sighed, yanking off his soaked jacket and hanging it on the coat hook.

“Of course I’m making dinner. It’s Valentine’s day, silly.” Mingyu laughed. He tossed a towel in Minghao’s direction but Minghao let it fall to the ground as he stared at his boyfriend in shock.

He had completely forgotten it was Valentine’s day. 

Mingyu and Minghao had been dating for four years and, sure, Valentine’s day wasn’t as monumentous as it had been when they first started dating but it was still important. He had always prided himself on never forgetting any anniversaries. He had planned months for Mingyu’s birthday.

How the hell did he forget Valentine’s day?

“Anyways, go dry off quickly. It’s almost done. I called your Mom for one of her recipes. It probably won’t be as good as her cooking but I’m doing my best.” Mingyu smiled again before retreating to the kitchen.

Minghao made his way down the hallway, still upset with himself. He had been so consumed in his work lately that he had completely forgotten about Valentine’s day. He hadn’t even bought Mingyu flowers or a card. Instead, he was the shitty boyfriend with nothing (not even _cooking _) to give to his boyfriend on what was supposed to be the most romantic day of the year.

After getting changed, Minghao made his way down the hallway, nearly tripping over their cat, Liming, who had realized it was dinner time for her as well. He could already smell Mingyu’s cooking from where he stood and he had never felt like a bigger asshole.

Minghao shuffled into the kitchen, watching with a frown as Mingyu plated their food, Liming wrapped around his ankles. He prided himself on being mature in most situations but he had never been the best at voicing how he felt when he was upset. 

Luckily, Mingyu could read him like a book. 

It took one glance at Minghao’s face for Mingyu to stop what he was doing, a look of concern washing over his face.

“What’s wrong?” He asked. He set down the pot on the stove, walking over to where Minghao stood leaning against the doorframe.

“It’s Valentine’s day.” Minghao mumbled.

“Yes? And?” Mingyu responded. He had never been good at reading Minghao past knowing when he was angry, tired, or sad. Trying to figure out what was going on in his boyfriend’s head was like trying to solve a Rubix cube in the dark.

“It’s Valentine’s day and I came home in a shitty mood to you making dinner and I didn’t even get you anything.” Minghao spoke, his voice soft as he stared down at the floor instead of meeting Mingyu’s eyes.

Mingyu furrowed his eyebrows. That was what had Minghao so upset? 

“Xu Minghao,” Mingyu began, placing his hands on both sides of his face so he had no choice but to look at him, “If you think I care about that, you’re stupid. Like, incredibly dumb. Which is shocking because you’re the smartest person I know other than maybe Wonwoo or Jihoon. You don’t need to get me anything on Valentine’s day. All I want to do is make dinner, watch a movie, cuddle, and get wine drunk with my beautiful, amazing boyfriend. That would be the best present you could give to me. Material stuff is nice but, and I’m quoting you here, ‘flowers die and Valentine’s day is a load of capitalist horse shit.’”

Minghao snorted, a small smile appearing on his face.

“I did say that, didn’t I?” He said.

“Yes, you’ve said it every Valentine’s day for the past four years. I love spending time with you. That’s all I want. Can we do that?” Mingyu asked, dropping one hand to grab ahold of Minghao’s. He gave it a squeeze when Minghao nodded in response.

“Great. Now come on, I don’t want the food getting cold. I spent way too much time getting instructions from your mom for this to go to waste.” He laughed.

When the food was finally set on the dishes to Mingyu’s liking, the two sat down at the dinner table across from one another. Liming hopped onto one of the extra chairs next to them almost as if she was joining the meal as well. Minghao giggled, petting her soft fur as Mingyu scolded her for being at the table while they were eating. 

This had become a nightly occurrence. Liming loved to be around people and, despite how Mingyu scolded her, Minghao knew deep down he was a softie for the cat.

“You’re too easy on her. She can’t be around our food, she has her own!” Mingyu whined.

“Liming is a cat, not a dog. We aren’t going to be able to train her anytime soon. Plus, she’s part of our little family. Let her be.” Minghao said. Mingyu simply rolled his eyes in response, turning back to his plate and gesturing for Minghao to eat.

The food was amazing; Minghao really hadn’t expected anything less. Nothing could compare to his mother’s cooking but Mingyu’s was an extremely close second.

“Mingyu, I think I could marry you for your cooking alone.” Minghao sighed before taking another bite of food.

“What about my winning personality and dashing looks?” Mingyu asked, bringing his hand to his face as if he was a model posing for the camera.

“Don’t get cocky.” Minghao giggled as a smile broke out onto Mingyu’s face as well, unable to take himself seriously. 

They continued dinner as they always did, tossing snarky comments back and forth at one another. Despite Mingyu’s earlier complaints, Liming remained at her seat only attempting to hop up onto the table once. Soon enough, the food had been cleared off their plates and Minghao retreated into the kitchen to do the dishes. Mingyu attempted to help, but since he had made the entire dinner, Minghao insisted he go sit down.

The wine was brought out shortly after. The same brand of cabernet they had been drinking for years was poured into their wine glasses and the two settled in next to each other on the couch. It only took a few glasses before they were both somewhat tipsy.

From then on, it was only a matter of time before Mingyu, the clingy drunk, had coerced Minghao into his arms.

Minghao sat in Mingyu’s lap, his glass of wine in one hand and his head resting against Mingyu’s shoulder. Mingyu had set his own glass down, opting to play with Minghao’s hair at the nape of his neck instead. The two spoke intermittently, enjoying their company and the ambiance instead. Jazz music played softly in the background and, as Minghao looked into Mingyu’s eyes, he realized how lucky he was.

Maybe Valentine’s day wasn’t so horrible after all.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope i was able to properly capture domestic gyuhao ^^
> 
> if you enjoyed it pls feel free to leave a kudos or a comment ! i love reading the comments people leave ;-;   
<3


End file.
